Lemons
by Icepool3
Summary: My first time making lemons. O.o If you think they are bad please give me suggestions on how to make them better. I only accept own characters though.
1. RedfangxThornheart

**My first lemon! I'm doing OC! Seriously just tell me what you want in the story and i'll make it! :)**

Redfang was walking through the forest. She hated being in heat. She had to stay away from camp so toms wouldn't mate with her! But there was one cat that she would mate with. Thornheart. His golden fur looked so bright in the sunlight. Just one glance at him and her core was wet!

Redfang stopped suddenly. A small brown mouse was nibbling on a seed at the edge of a tree root. She silently dropped into the hunter's crouch. Her tail was sticking straight up with excitement.

Suddenly something licked her core. She put her tail down and spun around quickly. "Thornheart? I thought you were out hunting!" Thornheart looked to his paws. "Well I was but then I saw you and your tail was sticking up.. I just couldn't resist! Sorry Redfang."

"It's fine. I actually have something to tell you." Redfang began. "I actually have wanted to mate with you for a while now…" She licked her chest fur in embarrassment. Thornheart rasped his tounge over her ear. "Me too."

Redfang looked into his eyes. "Really!?" She rubbed her tail over his member. Thornheart's eyes lit up and he rolled Redfang over. He rasped his tongue over her core. Redfang moaned with pleasure. Thornheart stuck his tongue in her core and swirled it around making Redfang moan even louder. Finally, she came, her juices squirting everywhere. Thornheart licked them up and purred.

"Have you ever mated before?" Thornheart asked. Redfang shook her head. Thornheart nodded and positioned her into a mating crouch. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he mewed. "Yes I want to do this!" she growled, impatient. Thornheart nodded and plunged his member in.

Redfang howled in pain. She dug her claws deep into the ground. Thornheart started out slow. He went faster and faster every thrust. Redfang's cries of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure. She thrusted back to make Thornheart's member go in deeper.

Redfang couldn't take it anymore. "Go faster! Fill me with your cum! I want your kits!" She screeched. Thornheart listened and went even faster. Redfang moaned even louder when Thornheart hit her sweet spot. "I'm about to cu-" he yowled as he came hard into Redfang.

Redfang came soon after, yowling with pleasure. She wanted more. "Give me more! I still want your member inside of me!" she pleaded. Thornheart didn't have to be told twice. He slammed his member in once more and pumped as hard as he could. He pulled all the way out of her and slammed back in. Redfang yowled even louder. They came together and Redfang knew at that moment that she was going to have kits.

Thornheart started licking Redfang's core again. She came once more and fell to the ground, exhausted. Thornheart gathered some moss and made a nest for them. They curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

"That's your last one!" Swiftstream mewed excitedly. There were four kits. Three looked exactly like Thornheart. The other one looked like Redfang. The oldest of the four kits was a golden tabby like her father but with blue eyes. "Her name is Sunkit." The other two golden tabby kits were both toms. They looked almost identical but one had a little ginger smudge on his forehead. "The tom with a ginger smudge is Lionkit." Redfang rasped her tongue over the last golden tom. "And this one is Sandkit."

The last kit was a very small dark ginger tom. He blinked his leaf-green eyes and yawned. "The smallest kit is Gingerkit." Thornheart bounded in and looked at his kits. "They're beautiful!" he exclaimed. "I know." Redfang replied. Thornheart curled up next to his mate and fell asleep.


	2. Form

**Cat 1:**

 **Cat 2:**

 **Type: (Love, Lust, Rape, Revenge, etc..)**

 **Setting:**

 **Plot:**

 **Anything else happening in the mating? If so explain:**

 **Any other stuff I need to know:**


	3. TigerxLeopard

**Okay so I decided that I will use real warriors! Secretagent1 suggested this...**

 **I do not own warriors! Erin Hunter does!**

 **Enjoy the story...**

 _If I can get Leopardstar to agree to join me, surely we can defeat that kittypet!_ Tigerstar thought. His amber eyes widened as an idea came to him. "Blackfoot. I have an idea to get RiverClan on our side. Watch over the Clan until I get back." Tigerstar sat up and yawned. Blackfoot dipped his head and walked over to the fresh-kill pile.

"What do you want Tigerstar?" Leopardstar asked. Her golden fur was bright in the sunlight. "I need to speak with you." Tigerstar looked around. "Alone." Leopardstar's amber eyes were full of curiosity. She jumped off of the rock she was sitting on and walked out of camp.

Leopardstar and Tigerstar ended up in a remote clearing in the territory. "Tell me, what do you need." she mewed politely. "I need you to merge your Clan with mine so we can become TigerClan and kill that kittypet Firestar." Tigerstar wrapped his tail around his paws neatly. Leopardstar shook her head. "I hate Fireheart as much as you do. But I have no reason to kill him."

"I didn't want it to have to come to this. But I need you to join me in TigerClan." Tigerstar pounced on Leopardstar and pinned her down. "Tigerstar what are you doing!?" she screeched. "Thank you for bringing me to such a remote spot. No cat will be able to hear you!" Tigerstar plunged his member in Leopardstar's exposed core. She yowled in pain. Leopardstar clenched her teeth together.

"I've always wanted to do this with you!" Tigerstar yowled over Leopardstar's crying. "I thought this was a perfect opportunity. You and I could have some fun and you'll join me in TigerClan."

Leopardstar looked back at Tigerstar. His member was huge! It wasn't even going all the way inside her! She dug her claws into the earth. Leopardstar was trying as hard as she could to hold in the moans. Tigerstar hit her sweet spot and she couldn't resist. She opened her mouth and started moaning. "There you go." Tigerstar yowled. Tigerstar opened his mouth to say something but Leopardstar beat him to it. "Oh Tigerstar! Your member inside me feels so good! Please put all of it inside me! I want your kits!" she screeched.

Tigerstar listened and pushed his member all the way inside. Leopardstar yowled in pain and pleasure. He hit her sweet spot repeatedly, making her moan even louder. "I'm going to cum!" Tigerstar yowled. He came deep in her core, surely impregnating her. Tigerstar pulled out of Leopardstar and pushed his member into her mouth. "Suck it." he ordered. She obeyed and started sucking. Tigerstar moaned loudly. It wasn't too long before he came again. Leopardstar licked up all of the sticky white liquid.

"Will you join TigerClan now?" he asked. Leopardstar got up and stared at him. "We can do this as often as we like if you join." Leopardstar's eyes lit up. She nodded and licked Tigerstar's ear.

Tigerstar stood up and padded towards the RiverClan camp. Leopardstar quickly padded after him.


End file.
